eurovisionsongcontestfandomcom-20200214-history
A Time for Us
|year = 2019 |position = 13th |points = 72 |previous = "Unbreakable" |nex =}}"A Time for Us" was the Russian entry in the Junior Eurovision Song Contest 2019 in Gliwice-Silesia, performed by Tatyana Mezhentseva & Oorzhak Denberel. It finished in 13th place with 72 points. Lyrics Russian/English= Pust’ govoryat, chto kto-to mozhet byt’ luchshe nas — mne vso ravno, ya lish’ khochu byt’ soboy seychas. Moy dom — eto mir, i v nom tak mnogo prekrasnogo, no tratya zhizn’ na uspekh, pozabyv obo vsekh, my ne stanem schastliveye We’re free and bold Budet trudno i pust Go and wake the world Prodolzhay svoy put Eto vremya dlya nas Prosto zhivi Etot mir bez granits Vremya lyubvi Vsegda i vezde Spinoy k spine Sokhranyaya lyubov’ v svoyey dushe Eto vremya dlya nas Tol’ko zdes’ i seychas Vsegda i vezde Spinoy k spine Sokhranyaya lyubov’ v svoyey dushe Mne vazhno kto my I chto ostanetsya posle nas My milliardy chastey Yedinogo tselogo Budet trudno i pust Get it on, Get it on, Get it on, Get it on Time has come and it’s now Live and keep on (Just get it on) There’s no limit for us As we’re strong To unite the world And break every wall Keep the fire up and burning in our souls Time has come and it’s now There’s no limit for us; To unite all the world And break every wall, Keep the fire up and burning in our souls Eto vremya dlya nas! |-| Translation= Let them talk That others might be better than we are I don’t care As I just wanna be myself This world is my home And there’s are so many wonderful things in it But spending life on success Neglecting others We won’t become happier We’re free and bold Let it be hard sometimes Go and wake the world Stick to your way This time is for us – just live This world has got no boundries – time for love Forever and everywhere Back to back We’ll be keeping love in our souls This time is for us Only here and now Forever and everywhere Back to back We’ll be keeping love in our souls I care who we are And what we’re gonna leave here We’re like billions of parts Of the entire world Let it be hard sometimes Get it on, Get it on, Get it on, Get it on Time has come and it’s now Live and keep on (Just get it on) There’s no limit for us As we’re strong To unite the world And break every wall Keep the fire up and burning in our souls Time has come and it’s now There’s no limit for us; To unite all the world And break every wall, Keep the fire up and burning in our souls This time is for us! Videos Tatyana Mezhentseva and Denberel Oorzhak - A Time For Us - Russia ���� - Official Video - JESC 2019 Category:Junior Eurovision Song Contest Category:Junior Eurovision Song Contest 2019 Category:Russia in the Eurovision Song Contest Category:Bilingual Songs